For quiet, low-loss and comfortable operation of the torque converter, it is necessary to match the two contact surfaces precisely to one another. An axial offset, an unbalance or a wobbling movement of one of the contact surfaces with respect to the axis of rotation can jeopardize the bearing behavior, the regulating behavior or the fatigue strength of the torque converter, for example.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an improved hydrodynamic torque converter.